Chance of a Lifetime
by Belsidat
Summary: Joe actually does something cool for once, and a certain someone gets a title shot! It's an all in one chapter story. R&R please, I need creative advice!


hey all here it is, an old thing I dragged up since I slacked off on my FFX story (finding out Rikku and Gippal in x-2 made me sad -.-;;)  
  
I don't own the chars blah blah blah, etc please review, it's in it's entirety here no more chapters!  
  
Chance of a Lifetime  
  
"Ooorrraaaa!" Joe's elbow slammed down on his opponent's head, driving the other Muy Thai fighter down to the mat, where he groaned out softly and did not rise. The referee signaled the knock out, and raised Joe's hand as the crowd's allready rowdy demenor exploded into howling cheers. Joe jumped into the air attempting a backflip which he failed on purpose, landing on his backside and laughing for the crowd. He'd fallen once a long time ago, startling both himself and the crowd. Rather than get embaressed or angry Joe just decided to laugh. That day he'd felt alot of the pressure on his shoulders lift. He enjoyed his fights so much more now. There was still the drive to be the best, but it was no so overwhelming, he knew he was good and didn't mind fighting other fighters as strong as himself or stronger. He saw each as a learning experience. When it came to Muy Thai though, Joe was still hands down the best. Joe exited the arena surrounded by his entorage, the din of applause dieing down only after the second set of double doors closed behind him. This was the life!  
  
***  
  
"Joe, I'm telling ya, there's no one left!" Ran Doishi, Joe's manager shrugged helplessly.  
  
"There has to be someone." Joe jabbed at a punching bag half-heartedly, he hadn't had a decent match in months. He was itching for a good fight, and the next KoF tournament was still half a year away. "What about that guy from up north? Parroty or Hawkie or something? Or that Scar chested hulk?"  
  
Ran shook his head,"No can do, neither of them is sanctioned by the leauge anymore. Besides." Ran shrugged,"Both turned you down before they were expelled."  
  
Joe gave the bag a light elbow, then a harder one,"there's gotta be..." He drove a side kick into the small bag, his eyes falling on a vase of flowers somegirl had sent that had been put on a table near the locker room door. "Yes!" Joe hit the bag again without looking and pointed triumphantly towards the flowers,"I've got it!"  
  
"What? You got what Joe?" Ran perked up, both eager and afraid at the same time, Joe was never predictable.  
  
Joe didn't dissapoint this time either. He turned and winked at Ran,"Just trust me."  
  
  
  
***  
  
The quiet was broken by a slight brushing sound, the faitest of noises, still Terry was on guard immedietely, this lookout peak was far too craggy for most people to climb, and no one would climb it on a whim. He turned just in time to block a kick to the side of the head, He lashed out with a punch at the dim shape. He didn't connect, and after a brief jockeying period he jumped back a pace, the shadow did likewise and spoke for the first time,"Not bad Terry."  
  
"Joe?" Terry knew the voice. As the lighthouse light swept past their position it illuminated Joe's grinning face.  
  
"Hey buddy, still as quick as ever I see." Joe was in full suit&tie, but he still hopped nimbly over the rocks between himself and Terry to slap his friend on the back.  
  
"Hey, good to see ya Joe, but, what brings you all the way out here?" Terry was surprised but happy to see his friend.  
  
"I need a favor man." Joe got more serious,"I'm running this lil get together, real show, but I can't get in touch with everyone I want there. I can get all the big time legit folks. But types like you are harder to come by." Joe drew a set of envelopes out of his inside coat pocket. "I knwo you guys travel in circles. I've still got about eight weeks untill the matchup, think you can deliver these before then?"  
  
Terry took the envelopes, each addressed to fighters both Terry and Joe knew, and all fo them, like Terry, weren't easy to come by. Terry wasn't sure but he thought he could manage it,"sure." he flipped through a few more, wondering just what his friend was up to.  
  
"Great!" Joe smiled,"I gotta keep things going Terry, very busy, see you then!" Joe hoped back over the rocks, down ferom the lookout, leaving Terry behind still wondering what Joe was up to.  
  
***  
  
"What?" Joe bit his tounge, ending the outburst, his hands clenched and he ached to spring to his feet, but he remained respectfully on his knees before the Muy Thai Judge Pannel.  
  
"No, it will not be done, we have spoken." One of the judges explained in a slow patient voice.  
  
"But, why? You know it would be a great fight!" Joe wanted to curse the old men in front of him, but he knew it would get him nothing but expelled himself.  
  
"It will not take place, that is our final order."  
  
Joe seethed inside, the fogies were blind deaf and dumb in both senses of the word to the changes these days,"Fine!" Joe bowed his forehead to the ground, then stood,"Then I will finance it myself, and I will run it without the league's approval."  
  
"It will nto be official, it will be a sham of a fight. You will be punished." The same judge spoke again.  
  
"Yeah yeah." Joe waved over his shoulder as he left,"Fine me all you want. I'm not breaking the rules, you can't throw me out."  
  
***  
  
Kyo Kusanagi grinned as he read throguh the letter he'd carried to school with him. He stood up, his chair scraping against the floor. His classmates all turned to look at him and the teacher frowned,"Kusanagi...."  
  
"Gotta go sensei! Yuki, take notes for me!" Kyo lept over his desk and was outthe door, leaving both his girlfriend and the teacher fuming in his wake.  
  
***  
  
Yuri peeked over her brother's shoulder as he read his copy of the letter's Terry Bogard had brought them. Ryo grumbled and tried to turn, but Yuri pulled on his ear, forcing him to let her look too.  
  
"Sounds interesting doesn't it?" She piped up. Ryo looked a bit skeptical,"But we have to keep training, we're in the middle of a four month program Dad says."  
  
Yuri gave her brother a disgusted look and he restored her faith by grinning back at her,"let's go!" They ran for the door, the clear path blocked as their Father came in, his red akuma mask on,"And where do you think you're going?" He called out in his low voice,"you're so weak, you're not fit to leave the dojo yet!"  
  
"Haaoouuu Shokoken!" Ryo and Yuri's voices worked in harmony as they threw twin fireballs at their dad, knocking him for a loop long enough to escape.  
  
***  
  
King sipped from a glass of the new shipment of Rougana Red, a french wine they'd recently stocked at the bar. It was amazingly sweet and cost a fortune, but King didn't mind indulging herself once in a while, as long as she was carefull. Her eyes glanced over the letter she'd recently recieved from Joe Higashi of all people, she could see his goofy too-much-testosterone face hovering before it as she started reading. A fine red mist covered the letter as King sprayed the wine from her mouth in shock. She reread it to be sure then dropped the letter and called out,"Judy! you have the bar! I'll be back.... eventually!" King vaulted the bar and ran past her startled assistant manager, making travel plans allready.  
  
***  
  
It's big Joe, real big, I mean it's Nuts out there! You got all our usuall's plus all those fighter champs. It's a madhouse, that's what it is!" Ran wrung his hands nervously as he walked into the locker room. He cast a glance at Joe, who was adjusting the tape on his left hand.  
  
"Joe, you SURE about this? I mean, we could get so fried for this. The Judges COULD decide to set a precedent..."  
  
Joe just gave Ran a thumbs up,"Relax man, there's no way they'll be able to do that, especially after the show we put on tonight. Besides, too late to stop it now."  
  
"It's your life man... we're only just gonna break even on this one. you know how much it cost to rent the arena?"  
  
"This isn't about that Ran. Don't try and understand it." Joe slammed his right fist into his left palm. "We ready?"  
  
Ran nodded,""Ready and waiting man, good luck."  
  
  
  
The crowd rose to it's feet as loud as ever as Joe entered the ring. The only mar to the scene were the black seats which stood epty where the Judges normally sat. Actually, two were full! Joe Grinned and clapped his hands together, bowing to the two Judges who had shown up, having more respect for them than he'd ever before. As the crowd died down Joe took his spot in the gold corner. Across form him, allready waiting and dressed in a red robe that completely covered his face was Joe's opponent.  
  
"Annnnd tonight folks a SPECIAL event!" The announcer's high voice was straining to shout over the masses."In the gold corner, you know him, you love him, the reigning champion of Muy Thai..... Jooooooeeeee HIIIIIgggaaaashiiii!" The crowd roared again, coming to it's feet for another standing ovation, Joe knew from experience they'd never sit for the whole match. When the annuoncer turned to Joe's opponent the crowd hushed in anticipation. "And the challenger.... in this fifteeen round TITLE BOUT!" There was a collective gasp from the crowd, Joe had made sure this part was saved untill now, just to build the suspension.  
  
The challenger tugged off his robe at the same moment as the announcer yelled,"The glorious...... KING!" There was a short pause, then the crowd erupted again. King was dressed not in her usuall fine clothing, but the tradition Muy Thai fighting clothes, Shorts, and wrapps aruond her chest. Her hands and feet were wrapped just like Joe's and she was grinning ear to ear. She gave Joe a look that was so full of excitement and gratitude that all this trouble was worth it.   
  
The referee brought then both to the center of the ring, and gave them the standard rundown, the formalities. As Joe bowed to King he said,"I won't hold back, not my power, or the title."  
  
"I couldn't ask for more." King responded, bowing back before they returned to their corners.  
  
  
  
It was a fight like none other the arena had ever seen. By round three the ropes and poles had shattered, by round five, the first five rows had to be evacuated. The other KoFers forged a human chain to keep the crowd back as best they could. Joe and King were hammering each other with everythign they had, but neither could connect a telling blow. Double strikes clashed with hurricane uppercuts. Tornado kicks and tiger kicks were exchanged. Round fifteen found them both exhausted yet Joe was feeling great. King was everything he'd been looking for in an opponent, this was an awesome fight! The crowd was still cheering even though many had gone hoase over the last hour of action. King was still on her feet, the wrappings were blown off her hands, and her complexion was marred by black and blue marks. Joe was sure he didnt' look any better. His right eye was a bit blurry, and he knew a couple ribs were bruised if not cracked or broken. Still he grinned,"Still with me King?" He asked, trying to straighten under the weight of his exhaustion. King was panting, she spat blood to the side, then nodded,"Come on, baby..." she threw a wink his way and their improptu pause ended. Rounds had ceased no more than ten minutes into the fight, they only paused now at occasional intervals and called those rounds.  
  
Joe slapped his face with both hands, and charged,"Ooooshyaaaa!" King dodged to the side faster than he thought her still able to, Her heel caught him in the side, knocking him off balance across the uneaven blasted floor of the arena. He stumbled on rubble and almost went down. King was still on him, a rain of quick jabs and elbows that he barely blocked. He wasn't sure where she got this burst of energy but for the first time in his life, Joe was on the ropes. He ducked under a wild swing and made up his mind in a heart beat. Focusing his energy into tone last attack Joe made it where he hoped it would be least expected. He lept up, and King blocked high , but the jump was a fake, a short hop and Joe drove his foot into the side of King's knee. The blow hit clean and King went down hard, the crack Joe heard over his own pounding blood told Joe he'd broken the bone. The referee too heard the rack and stepped in imedietely, raising his hands to stop the fight. He tried to hold up Joe's hand as he announced the victory, the crowd put it's best effort into another cheer, but was simply so toried they got by stomping and clapping more than yelling, but Joe moved past all that, reaching out to take King's hand and help her up. Her grip was strong, and through his own tiredness Joe missed it at first, he quipped off something silly before he realized King's cheeks were wet. IT wasn't from the pain, she was smiling. She squeezed Joe's hand again and whispered under her breath two words that Joe heard like thunder against the crowd. "Thank you." Joe just grinned, and squeezed back, then he let go and jumped into the air, doing the full backflip this time and stomping the ground, his whoel body in pain and sore, but never more alive,"OooooRrrrrraaa!!!"" 


End file.
